Youtuber Imagines (Warning: Ageplay, Omorashi)
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: **Hey guys! I feel so bad because I haven't been updating a lot lately (or at all really). But I wanted to start releasing stuff for you guys at least once a day, and I thought this would be perfect! An imagine book, based off of Youtubers. This is a book where you guys can make requests, and I will do small imagines (or maybe even small one-shots) based off of them!**
1. Hey guys!

Well hello there, and thank you for stopping by. This is kind of an idea I've been thinking about for a little bit. Again, as the description says, I feel bad for not updating or uploading much lately and I figured, by doing this, I'll be able to at least update something once a day (if I, hopefully, get requests :p).

This imagines book will be based off of Youtubers only :)

A list of Youtubers I'm open to writing about:

-Markiplier

-Planet Peebles (Amy)

-Jacksepticeye

-Wiishu

-Dan Howell

-Phil Lester

-Smosh (including Smosh Games and Smosh Squad): Ian, Sohinki, Joven, Lasercorn, Wes, Flitz, Mari, Courtney, Olivia, Shayne, Noah, and Keith.

-Anthony Padilla

-Game Grumps: Arin, Dan, Barry, Ross, Brian, and Suzy. (I know that Kevin doesn't really want fanfiction written about him, so I'm gonna respect that).

-PewDiePie (I occasionally watch some of his videos)

-Team Edge: Matthias, J-Fred, Bryan, Gunner, Connor, and Bobby.

-CrankGamePlays

-LordMinion777 (Wade Barnes)

-Muyskerm (Bob Muyskerm)

-Tyler Scheid (I know he's not technically a Youtuber, but I like him XD)

...and more.

As you can tell, I don't watch many girl youtubers. But if you like a Youtuber, and you don't see them on the list, you can always request them anyways! I will let you know whether or not I know them.

I will write ageplay related imagines, ship imagines, reader imagines, and so much more! (But please no smut. I am sooo bad at it :p)

Leave your requests in the comments below, or you can send a message my way :D


	2. Myler (Request 1)

**This was requested by HugeFuckedUpMess on Wattpad. :) Thank you for the request!**

**Hello! I have my first request here. It's, as I said, short and sweet (: I plan on these being from 500 to 1,000 words**

Imagine: Mark getting so terrified by a jump scare while filming a Let's Play that he slips into his headspace. Of course, the only way to help calm him down is getting comforted by his Daddy Tyler.

Mark didn't know why he kept doing this to himself. He loved to play horror games, but the jumpscares often scared him a bit too much sometimes. He always had to make sure he was in the proper headspace too.

Today, he thought he was fine. He had even convinced Tyler that he was feeling Big, but as he got further into recording, he had seemed to start to slip. SCP Containment Breach had been a bad idea to record with today apparently. It was mainly 'Billy' that kept scaring him.

It was after one particular scare that really caught him off guard that he was really starting to slip. He was glad that he had gone to the bathroom before hand or else he was sure whatever had been in his bladder would have ended up on his pants. A scream followed out after the scare had happened, and he ended up on the floor after falling out of his chair.

He sat there, on the floor, stunned for a few seconds as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. He looked around, before he got up and headed to the door in a near sprint. He swung the door open, tears sliding down his cheeks from the scare. "Daddy!" He called out, a terrified tone in his voice.

Tyler himself had been starting on some lunch for the two of them since the others had gone out for food. When he heard the cry from Mark, his head snapped up. He furrowed his eyebrows and put the pan off to the side and headed towards Mark's recording room. "Mark, what's wrong?" He asked, the concern in his own voice.

That was all Tyler had to say, just to let Mark know where he was, before the Youtuber was racing down the stairs. He threw himself at Tyler, his arms wrapping around the other's waist and his face going into Tyler's chest. "D-Daddy." He whimpered out.

Tyler rubbed Mark's back gently, before he crouched down slightly to be able to pick him up. He situated Mark on his hip, rocking him gently. "What happened to my favorite Little Prince?" He asked, heading into the living room. He sat down on the couch, keeping Mark in his lap.

"Scawed." Was Mark's only reply, which he had spoke into Tyler's neck. He kept replaying the jumpscare in his mind and it only made him even more paranoid.

Tyler kept a hand on Mark's lower back, while his other hand ran through his hair gently to calm him. That usually tended to work to calm him down. "Oh. You got a scare while recording, hm?" He cooed out softly. "Daddy's here now and he's not gonna let anything get my Little man." He added on, pressing a kiss to his hair. He knew that without a doubt, the rest of the day would be spent with Mark in his Little space. Of course, he didn't mind whether Mark was Big or Little.

Mark felt a bit more comforted now by Tyler's words. When he felt his caretaker shift under him though, he let out a small whine. He felt tired now, because of the stupid jumpscare. "No goes..." He whined out with another soft sniffle.

Tyler let out a small chuckle. "I'm just gonna go get your Tiny Box Tim, okay? I'll be right back." He replied, as he tried to put Mark on the couch. When he realized the poor boy wasn't letting go, he decided not to push it. "You wanna come up with me?" He asked, to which he received a nod against his shoulder. He gave his bum a gentle pat, glad to find that he was dry, before he headed upstairs with Mark still in his arms.

He made his way into Mark's recording room first, saving everything before he shut it all off as he tried to continue rocking Mark as best as he could. Then he went into Mark's Little room, pulling out a pull-up and a kigurumi. It was hard, with Mark not wanting to let him go, but he eventually managed to change Mark into his Little outfit.

Once he was finished changing the other male, Tyler began to tickle his sides lightly in hopes to get him to laugh. Thankfully, it seemed to work after a few seconds and he was rewarded with a soft giggle. "How 'bout...we get some hot cocoa and watch a movie?" He asked, picking Mark up off the bed again and putting him on his hip.

Mark, who was clutching Tim now, pulled back from Tyler's neck slightly to look up at him. "Ratatouille?" He asked, sounding rather hopeful. It was the one movie that he still loved. He'd even consider it one of his favorites. Plus, it always seemed to make him happy when he was feeling down.

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" Tyler teased, poking at his sides again gently which promoted even more giggles. It made himself smile even wider, as he pressed another kiss to his temple. "Of course baby boy."

**As I said, sweet and short. I hope it was still enjoyable though! I didn't want to get too carried away with it.**

**If you have anymore requests, feel free to leave them below or send me a message. **


	3. Tythan (Request 2)

**What is up my cranky crew? :p I am here with my second request, which was a Tythan request. And, nothing specific which means my imagination comes out to play again..or rather, my editor's imagination. So thank you to my editor for this idea. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Thank you to cocok1326 on WattPad for this request.**

Imagine: Tyler and Ethan spend a day off together, and decide on having a nice day out. They decide to go for a small walk, but when Ethan sees the park, he slips into headspace. Tyler slips into Daddy mode and the two spend some time together playing at the park.

Ethan, after doing a quick glance around, slipped his free hand into Tyler's as they walked down a rather silent path. He was glad there was no one around, so they could actually be a couple together. It was rare that they showed PDA, just as a precaution really. He grinned at the blush that took over the other's cheeks, before he licked at the ice cream that was in his other hand.

Tyler glanced around himself, just to double check as well, before he seemed to relax. He gave Ethan's hand a small squeeze, watching the other eat his ice cream. "Try not to be too messy with that baby boy." He commented, winking the other's way. He enjoyed using some of Ethan's Little nicknames even when he was Big. He loved to watch his boyfriend get all flustered and nervous. It was incredibly adorable.

"I won't, Daddy." Ethan countered, sticking out his tongue at him playfully before he went back to his ice cream again. He shivered slightly when he felt a breeze hit them. He hadn't thought it would be that cold, considering it was summer after all. His ice cream cone probably wasn't helping either.

Tyler came to a stop when he felt Ethan shiver. He dropped their hands before he took his sweater off, holding it open so that Ethan could easily slip it on while also juggling his almost gone ice cream cone. Once Ethan had slipped both of his arms in, Tyler moved around to zip it up for him. "There you go babe." He mumbled out, kissing his forehead.

Ethan couldn't help but to smile as he took Tyler's hand again. "Thank you." He hummed out, already feeling so much warmer. He always loved how easily Tyler could slip into Daddy mode. Sometimes it embarrassed him, but most of the time he took comfort in it.

The two continued to walk, Ethan soon finishing his ice cream. It was a few minutes after that when the two stumbled upon a park, and the blue haired male's face seemed to light up.

Ethan looked up at his boyfriend, a pleading sort of look on his face. "Can we please play at the park for a bit?" He asked in a shy sort of voice. "Just...just an hour. Pleeeeeease?" He asked, drawing out the e. He also used his puppy dog eyes, hoping Tyler would say yes. It wasn't like Tyler often said no anyways.

Tyler let out a small chuckle, nodding his head. "Sure bud." He replied. He could tell that Ethan was already beginning to slip, which led him to hold onto the other's hand as Ethan pretty much dragged him to the swings. Luckily, no one was around. It was just the two of them.

"Can you push me on the swings, Daddy?" Ethan asked, looking up at the taller male. "I wanna go so high that I can touch the sky!" He added on excitedly, as they reached the play equipment.

Tyler gave a nod of his head, easily picking Ethan up to set him on the swings. He knew Ethan could do it himself but he also knew how much Ethan loved to be babied. "Anything for my baby boy." He cooed out. "Just remember to hold onto the chains, okay? I don't want you to get an ouchie." He added on."Let me know when you're ready."

Ethan gave a nod of his head, his hands holding onto the chains tightly as he had been instructed to do. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable before he gave a nod of his head. "Mkay. All ready!" He replied excitedly.

Tyler began to gently push Ethan, not wanting to go too fast too quickly. He'd feel horrible if Ethan fell off the swing. He let his mind wander, as he continued to push Ethan on the swing, listening to his cute noises of excitement. He realized that this was their first time at the park together, as Little and caretaker. He smiled a bit at that thought, before his attention focused back towards Ethan.

The two of them had dated for nearly six months when Ethan finally told Tyler about his Little side. That had been a hard talk for both of them. Tyler had thought, when the talk started, that Ethan was breaking up with him, while Ethan had thought, after their talk was over, Tyler would break up with him. However, once Ethan had explained everything and put all of his secrets out of the table, Tyler explained that he had been a Daddy once before.

So, their relationship soon took a turn for the better, and neither of them could have been happier. They were each other's best friend, boyfriend, and now Daddy and Little.

Tyler was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Ethan speak up again, his voice seeming to be even more lisped. Another sign that he had slipped even further.

"Off p'ease?" Ethan asked, squirming a bit on the swing. It was his way of signalling that he wanted to get off. "I wanna go on the s'ide now." He added on, feeling his Daddy easily stop the swing. He went to jump off but was stopped by someone holding onto his waist.

"Hey. No running off. I'll help you off and then we'll go to the slide together." Tyler replied, moving around to stand in front of Ethan. He helped the other off the swing, taking his hand again before they made their way to the stairs that led up to the slide. "How old are you, baby boy?" He asked.

Ethan was more focused on getting to the stairs, his Daddy seeming to take forever. He quickened his pace a bit, hoping the other would understand what he was trying to say. "Thwee." He replied, grinning when they finally got to the stairs.

"Three? Wow. I guess I should be calling you my big boy." Tyler replied in another soft coo. "I'm gonna go down the slide with you. " He explained, following after Ethan as they finally reached the top of the stairs.

Ethan let out a small whine when he heard that, turning to look up at him. "I wanna do it by myself. You said I was a big boy. I can do it." He replied with a cute pout.

"You are. You're such a big boy. But Daddy wants to go down the slide too, and I'm too scared to go down by myself." Tyler replied. "That's why I wanna go down with you. I'm not a Big boy yet." He added on, giving Ethan a small smile.

"Weally?" Ethan asked, looking up at Tyler with wide eyes. "Okay! I can pwotect you, Daddy!" He replied, taking his hand again as they headed to the slide finally. He missed the soft smile that slipped onto Tyler's face.

"I think I'll be even more protected if you sit in my lap, yeah?" Tyler asked, hoping for a yes. When he got a nod in reply, he decided to sit down on the top of the slide first. Then he carefully pulled Ethan down into his lap, his arms wrapping around his waist to keep him in his spot.

"Weady?" Ethan asked, the excitement in his tone.

"Ready, little man." Tyler answered, before he pushed off the slide. The two of them slid down the slide together, Ethan letting out a cute cheer as they did so. He didn't have to even ask what was next, as Ethan declared they'd have to go down yet again.

The two went down a few more times together, before Tyler decided that maybe Ethan could go down it by himself. At least one time before they left. He stayed at the bottom, his arms open and waiting for Ethan to slide down. He grinned when he did just that, and Tyler easily picked him up off the slide once he had reached the bottom, swinging him around playfully.

Ethan giggled cutely, a bright smile on his face. "Daddy!" He squealed out, though he wasn't complaining. He loved spending time like this with Tyler. It made him so happy and giggly.

After Tyler finally put the giggling Ethan back on his feet, the Little made his way around the playground. He played on almost everything, including the handlebars (though that was mainly Tyler helping Ethan by holding him up).

It was roughly an hour and a half when Ethan had let out a small yawn, feeling pretty tired now. Tyler had just managed to see it too, after having sneakily taken a few pictures of Ethan on the playground. He checked the time before he slipped his phone into his pocket. "I think it's time to head home now." He called out, making his way over to the Little. He turned around so that his back was facing him. "Jump on, baby boy."

Ethan was about to complain, wanting to stay longer but when Tyler offered him a piggy back ride there was no way he could turn that down. He hopped up onto Tyler's back, his arms wrapping around his neck to keep himself steady.

Tyler gave a small smile as he adjusted Ethan a bit, his own arms holding onto Ethan's legs to keep him on his back before he started to head back home.

Today had definitely been a great day off.

**Why can I never stick to my word limit? I swear to god, I do try XD As of right now, I already have quite a few requests that I have to fill out. So if you request something, it may take a few days for me to get it finished up. I will be going in order as well, of when the request was made.**


	4. Phan (Request 3)

**Hello internet! I am here with request number 3. It's a Phan one, and it's gonna be fluffy (because that's pretty much all that I write). I hope you guys enjoy (: **

**Thank you to Vicky30312 on WattPad for this request.**

Imagine: Phil having to use the bathroom, his bladder almost completely full. He's too lazy to get up, but eventually he has no other choice. When he does decide to get up, Dan comes into his room. Why? To tell him a stupid pun he had heard. After that, Phil no longer needed the bathroom...

Phil shifted a bit from his spot on the bed, his eyes on his computer screen as he scrolled through Youtube. His bladder wasn't too bad yet, though he knew he was pushing it. He didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed. He figured he could probably last another half hour or an hour at the most. He'd probably be bursting by then.

Forty five minutes passed, and Phil could practically feel his bladder pulsing. He moved one hand off of his laptop to shove a hand to grip his crotch. Why had he decided to try and hold it for so long. "A-ahh..." He breathed out, feeling his bladder release a little bit into his boxers. He crossed his legs, his hand still shoved between his legs, as he used his free hand to move the laptop off his lap.

He took in a small breath to gear himself up, before he finally sat up. He could feel a little bit more release into his bladder, causing him to double over. "Oh no." He muttered out. Thankfully, it wasn't enough to leave a wet spot on his sleep pants. Not yet anyways. He knew there was an obvious wet spot on his boxers by now, but it wasn't like Dan could see them through his sleep pants.

Finally, after a few seconds of trying to calm his bladder, he was able to stand. When he did, however, the intense pressure he felt in his bladder was even worse now. He let out a small squeak, doing a slight potty dance in a cute sort of way. He rocked back and forth on his heels for a bit, his hand gripping his crotch still.

Once he was sure he was okay, he began to move again. He took small, slow steps as he headed towards his door with his hand squeezing at his crotch. He bit down on his bottom lip, as he felt a little more release into his boxers. He let out a small noise, which sounded a lot like a moan, of relief.

Just as he was sure he was in the clear, Dan seemed to nearly appear out of nowhere. It caused his face to heat up, as he wondered if the other had heard his moan. "Dan, can this wait? I-I have to-" He began, only to have Dan cut him off.

"No. I just wanna tell you something real quick. I promise." Dan reassured him, letting out a small chuckle. "It's a stupid pun that I heard but I think you'll appreciate it." He added on.

"I...I just have t-to go to the l-loo..." Phil tried to explain, squeezing his legs together. He did a somewhat sort of potty dance again, which only seemed to make him look that much cuter. Of course Dan would need to tell him right now. Just as he was about to pretty much explode.

"C'mon Phil!" Dan huffed out a bit. "Well, I'm gonna tell it to you anyways." He replied, completely brushing off Phil's dancing. Not that he would admit it out loud, but Phil looked rather...vulnerable and innocent to Dan at the moment. Kind of like a child. "Why did the can crusher quit his job?" He asked, not expecting an actual response.

"Please, d-don't Dan. I swear I'm g-gonna wet mys-" Phil began, trying to make his way past Dan. Wherever he went though, the younger male seemed to be blocking his path.

"It was soda pressing!" Dan exclaimed. He knew it was a Phil sort of pun, and he knew that the other male would probably get a kick out of it. He hadn't been expecting the reaction Phil gave him though.

A laugh seemed to almost spill out of Phil, though that wasn't the only thing that spilled out of him. His eyes widened as he felt his bladder give out even more, a wet warmth covering the hand that was squeezing his crotch. "No, no, no, no, no..." His streams of nos continued on just as the stream in his pants did. He could feel the urine quickly filling his hand, and soon it was too much.

The wet feeling spread down his inner thighs, as tears came to his eyes. He wasn't sure if they were tears of relief or embarrassment, as he continued to wet himself in front of his best friend. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get himself to stop.

Dan hadn't realized just how badly Phil had to go. He had thought, for sure, that Phil had been exaggerating. His mouth dropped open, as he tried to form words. Nothing seemed to want to come out though. "Phil..." Was all he managed to say after a few seconds of silence. Well, beside the hissing sound that was coming from Phil, as well as the sound of the pee hitting the floor. Thankfully, At least the floor wasn't carpeted.

Phil shook his head a bit, hoping that Dan wouldn't tease him too badly. His face was already about as bright as it could get, and his stream was just now starting to die off. His other hand covered his face as he swallowed thickly.

The older male looked down at the mess that he had made, standing in his own puddle of shame by now. His sleep pants were pretty much drenched by now too, his front area getting the most of it. He chewed on his bottom lip a bit as he shyly looked up at Dan. "I told you I was gonna wet myself." He mumbled out, despite his embarrassment.

"Maybe I need to get you some pull-ups, Phil." Dan teased.

And Phil could feel the blush on his cheeks get even worse.

Phil could feel the tears in his eyes start to burn. He knew Dan was just kidding so...why was he getting so emotional? It had been his own fault, anyways. At least he was wearing his yellow emoji pants. He used his clean hand to wipe at his face, hoping to stop the tears from falling.

Dan's smile fell when he saw how genuinely upset Phil looked. "Hey. You know I was only kidding, right? I'd never do that to you. I know it was an accident." He replied in a soft voice, moving to rub his back in a hopefully comforting way. "Accidents happen, Lion. I'm not mad at you, and you shouldn't be crying." He continued on.

Phil kept his face hidden behind his hand, shaking his head a bit. "I...I just wet myself in front of you and you're just so...calm about it." He mumbled out in a small tone. He felt tears slide down his cheeks, despite trying his best to keep them at bay.

Dan carefully moved Phil's hand away from his face to wipe at his cheeks for him. "Because I know you. And I know that you're probably stressing out over all of this when you don't have to be." He explained. "Besides, do you not remember when I sprayed my deodorant in my eye? That was pretty embarrassing for me."

"Yeah, but you could have gone blind from that. This is just me...being stupid. I should have gone to the bathroom sooner and I could have avoided this." Phil replied, looking up at him a bit hesitantly. The blush was still on his cheeks, as his legs grew cold.

Dan shook his head. "Let's just forget about this, okay? You go have a shower and I'll clean this up, okay? No buts." He said, keeping his voice stern and yet comforting. "It's honestly not that big of a deal. Plus, we can take it easy afterwards and maybe even watch some Yuri on Ice afterwards?" He offered.

Phil managed a small chuckle, and he gave a nod of his head. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He replied in a small voice still. He looked down at his pants, not wanting to make an even bigger mess by walking around.

"Don't worry about that. You just go to the bathroom and get in the shower. I'll bring you fresh clothes and a towel." Dan replied, having seen the look that Phil directed towards the floor. "Go have your shower." He repeated, pointing towards the bathroom now.

Phil was about to argue, but he figured there was no point in trying. He did as he was told and headed to the bathroom. He had a quick shower, just to really clean himself off, and when he got out there was fresh clothing waiting for him as well as a towel.

He couldn't help but to think of how lucky he was to have Dan as a friend. He dried himself off and pulled on the fresh clothing. He grinned when he saw that the sweater was actually one of Dan's. Usually Dan hated when he wore his clothing. He tugged on his boxers and sleep pants, and then the baggy sweater.

Once he was finished up, he went back into his room to check the damage. As Dan had promised, it was all cleaned up and there was pretty much no evidence of his mess. Besides his wet clothes that were wrapped up in his towel. He tossed them in his laundry basket, making a mental note to do a load later before he left his room again.

He made his way downstairs and saw Dan already settled on the couch. "Hey. Thanks again for...everything." He commented as he headed over to sit down next to the other male.

Dan waved him off, draping a blanket over both of their laps. "Don't mention it, Phil." He replied. "Now, no more talking. Where were we?" He asked, focusing on the TV. Crunchyroll had already loaded up and he was scrolling through the episodes to try and find where they had left off.

Phil glanced over at the other, his eyes connecting with Dan's own. His blush was back again, though it was for a different reason this time. He gave Dan a warm smile, before he looked back to the screen.

Dan wrapped an arm around Phil's shoulders when the other looked away, giving them a small squeeze. He even went as far as to press a light kiss to the other's temple, before he finally pressed play on the episode.

**And that is the end of another one of my one-shots. I hope you all enjoyed (: **

**Also, just a heads up. The next one-shot I'm working on is actually going to feature myself, with Mark. I've been wanting to do one for a while and I was inspired when I saw the picture of them on the tour bus. I hope you guys still like it though.**

**But, for now, buh-bye!**


	5. Septiplier (Request 4)

**Hello guys. Sorry for the long delay on this one. As some of you may know I was at Markiplier's tour on Sunday and...well, I'm still not really over it. It was amazing. :p And I can't wait for him to tour again.**

**I'm back again with a request, based off of Mark and Jack. Thank you mariavalera100 on WattPad for this request.**

The soft tapping could be heard on the kitchen window by two people. One of them was currently working on making some lunch, while the other was laying on top of a blanket on the kitchen floor, doodling in a colouring book.

Mark glanced up at the window when he saw a rather bright flash, and he grew a bit worried. He knew how Jack felt about thunderstorms, and he only hoped that maybe, maybe it would clear up before Jack even noticed the nasty weather.

He finished up the chicken nuggets, and put them onto an Elmo plate. Then he filled up a sippy cup with some milk for his Little. Once he was finished, he took the plate and cup to the table. "Okay bud. Time for lunch." He said, crouching down in front of him. "You can colour some more afterwards, yeah?" He promised, before he carefully picking the Little up off the ground.

Jack let out a small whine, though it was quickly cut off when the lights flickered. His eyes widened as he looked up at Mark, practically clinging to his caretaker. "Wh-what was that, Daddy?" He asked, his voice shaky. His colouring book was now forgotten, as the thought of a thunderstorm scared Jack.

"Shh. It's okay baby boy." Mark replied softly, cupping the back of his head gently with his other hand that wasn't supporting Jack's weight on his hip. "We're inside and nothing's going to get you. I promise." He added on, rocking him in a hopefully soothing way. There went his plans to take Jack out for the afternoon. He had had the idea of going to the aquarium, or even the park. But now they'd be stuck inside.

Jack wasn't sure whether to believe him, but his Daddy would never lie to him. He hadn't so far anyways. His nose scrunched up as he hid his face in Mark's shoulder, his thumb slipping into his mouth as he felt himself being carried.

Mark moved to sit down at the table, letting Jack sit on his lap. He didn't often let Jack sit in his lap while they were eating, but he didn't mind making an exception for his baby boy.

It took Mark a while to get Jack to actually eat, but once the Irish lad was finished up, Mark picked him up again. He let out a soft coo, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "How about we watch a movie, yeah?" He offered in a soft voice.

Jack gave a slight nod of his head, though he was still worried about the weather. It hadn't calmed down at all. It was still raining heavily, the thunder was still loud, and the lightning occasionally flashed enough to scare the poor Little.

"I think we should have some ice cream too. What do you say Pumpkin?" Mark offered, chuckling at the way Jack quickly pulled his head away to look up at him. "Or...would you rather have cookies?"

"Cookies!" Jack replied, as if the thunderstorm had completely left his mind now.

Mark shook his head a bit, but went over to the sink to clean up his face and hands. "How are you such a messy little boy, huh?" He cooed, poking his sides which earned a giggle from Jack again. He kissed his cheek before he went to the cupboard and got out the bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"Milky too?" Jack asked, his big blue eyes looking up at him. His newly cleaned thumb slipped back into his mouth for comfort.

"Milky too." Mark agreed, getting him out another sippy cup. He filled it up with some milk, and screwed the lid back on. Then, he grabbed the bag of cookies before they made their way to the living room with Jack still on his hip. He sat him down on the couch, handing him his sippy cup.

He set up Netflix, turning on Finding Nemo since it was one of Jack's favourites. He noticed how fast the Irish lad's attention shifted to the movie and he smiled a bit. "I'm gonna go get Sammy from upstairs. Stay here pumpkin." He instructed before he headed to the stairs.

Jack's eyes were focused on the screen as he watched the movie play out. It wasn't even five minutes into the movie when everything went dark. The TV shut off without much of a warning, and soon he was surrounded by darkness. His sippy cup hit the ground, but he didn't even care. "D-Daddy!" He squealed out, completely terrified. He hid his face behind his hands, not that it mattered too much. He suddenly hated the fact that there were no windows in the living room.

Mark let out a small curse, Sam in one hand while he pulled out his phone. He used the flashlight on it and quickly made his way back downstairs as to not leave Jack alone in the dark too long. He was careful not to trip over everything as he practically raced down the stairs. "Everything's okay, love. It's okay." He called out as he reached the last step. He continued on until he was finally back beside Jack, putting Sam down on the couch next to him to focus fully on the scared Little. "It's just me. It's just Daddy." He warned him, before he carefully pulled the other male into his lap.

Jack practically threw his arms around Mark's neck, crying into his shoulder. He had always hated the dark, even in his Big headspace, though he was never too sure why. "N-No go. Scawed." He mumbled out, his voice shaky again.

Mark stood up and carefully began to rock him in his arms to calm him down. "You're okay. It's just a storm." He whispered soothing words against his hair, one hand under Jack's bum while the other cupped the back of Jack's head again for comfort. He started to sing a soft lullaby, wanting to drown out the storm. He knew how much his soft singing often allowed Jack to calm down, and he only hoped that tonight was no different.

A thought came to mind though, as he was singing. Another thing that usually worked was pillow forts. He continued to rock him gently, though he slowly brought his lullaby to a stop. "Hey little man? How about we make a pillow fort? It'll help protect us." He explained in a soft voice, pressing a light kiss to his messy green hair again.

Jack let out a small noise, rubbing at his eyes a bit. He pulled his head back though, looking up at Mark again with watery eyes. "Fowt?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah. A pillow fort keeps all the bad guys out." Mark explained in a soft voice, wiping at Jack's cheeks gently to get rid of his tears. "And we'll be all safe and cozy in our pillow fort. The thunderstorm can't get us in there." He added on, giving him a reassuring smile.

Jack sniffled softly, looking up at him still. He rubbed at his eyes himself, before he gave a nod of his head. "Mkay." He whispered out didn't hear much of the storm outside by now, which had calmed him down slightly.

"Do you want to hold the flashlight while I get some pillows and blankets little man?" Mark asked. "Be my little guide?" He cooed, tickling his sides in a gentle way. When he got a nod, he handed the phone, that was being used as a flashlight for them, over to him.

It took the two of them a while to get everything set up, but eventually the two were cuddled up underneath a well built pillow fort. They were not only under their pillow fort, but they were also covered in a big blanket too, with Jack close to Mark's side.

Mark tried his best to keep Jack occupied. First, the two of them made shadow puppets with the other flashlights they had found. Then, Mark sang the Little some soft lullabies again. However, when that didn't seem to get Jack to fall asleep, Mark decided to use a flashlight again, this time to read Jack one of his favourite stories.

Eventually, Jack was fast asleep cuddled up to Mark still, and the caretaker couldn't help but to smile. He rubbed Jack's back gently, adjusting the blanket up to cover the green haired lad a little bit more. He was glad that he had been able to finally get Jack to fall asleep.

Mark himself had begun to fall asleep, his eyes drooping slowly. He didn't see the harm in napping along with Jack. Before he had the chance to fall asleep completely, the room lit up again as the lights turned back on in the living room while the rain outside died down and the sun came out again.

**As much as I love to write about Mark and Jack, I need a slight break from writing the two of them together. I will get back to ABDL Markimoo soon enough though, and I am really, really sorry that you guys have had to wait so damn long. But thank you all so much for sticking with me though all of this.**

**Buh-bye for now!**


	6. Crankiplier (Father's Day)

**Short little father's day fanfiction that no one asked for! Ever though father's day was on Sunday, for me anyways, but I thought I'd post this still. It features Crankiplier, with Daddy!Mark and Little!Ethan, with Uncle Tyler. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, for this fic, just kind of...pretend that Mark, Ethan and Tyler live together :p**

The first thing that Mark realized when he woke up was the fact that he was alone. The bed beside him was empty, where Ethan had been the night before. He moved to sit up on his bed, running a hand through his hair to fix it up as best as he could. He glanced around the room, still trying to fully wake up as he let out a yawn.

He took his phone off the side table to check the time, seeing it was almost eleven o'clock. The next thing he noticed was the smell of bacon coming from downstairs. This only confused Mark even more, considering that he was usually the one to cook in the house. Tyler sometimes offered to cook, but Ethan didn't usually.

Mark figured that maybe Tyler decided to get up and cook them some breakfast. But that still didn't explain where Ethan was. He checked the time on his phone again, this time catching site of the date. The bittersweet day that was known as Father's Day.

He finally convinced himself to get out of bed, wanting to check on Ethan. Sometimes the blue haired boy woke up in his Little headspace, and Mark was wondering if that's what had happened last night. Either way, he looked forward to seeing his small blue boy.

What he saw when he came downstairs though...wasn't something he had been expecting. Eggs, bacon, some toast, and a few pancakes were set up on the kitchen table, as was three different place settings. He scanned the area before his eyes landed on Tyler and Ethan.

The blue haired boy was covered in flour, though he was thankfully wearing an apron. He was at the counter, hunched over something. It looked like he was filling out something. Tyler was working at cooking another pancake to add to the pile that was already on the table. Neither of them had seemed to notice Mark at the door yet.

Mark continued to watch the two of them for a few seconds before he finally spoke up. "Good morning." He greeted. He watched as the two seemed to pause at almost the exact same time. "What's going on in here?" He asked in a soft voice.

Ethan was the first to respond, turning around from the counter to look at Mark with big, bright eyes. "Daddy!" He squeaked out, before running over to him to hug him tightly. "Happy Fa-...Happy Daddy's day!" He said happily. He usually had trouble pronouncing his R's, hence why he avoided the word Father.

Mark's face softened at the comment, and he felt his heart nearly melt. His arms wrapped around Ethan in return, and carefully picked him up to rest him on his hip. "Well thank you, little man." He replied softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He honestly hadn't been expecting anything like this. He and Ethan had never talked about celebrating father's day because well...he just didn't expect it. But he couldn't have been happier at the moment.

"Uncle Ty an' I made you some bweakfast." Ethan explained with a bright grin on his lips still.

"I saw that." Mark replied, brushing some of Ethan's hair out of his face. The fact that the two had done all of this, because it was father's day, made him love being a Daddy even more. It made him feel blessed to have Ethan as his Little.

The two had been dating for just over six months by now, so this was their first father's day together. But he had also had one other Little before, who he had been with for more than a year, and the two had never celebrated father's day like this.

"Eth, why don't you give him his card?" Tyler finally spoke up, flipping the final pancake onto the stack that was already on the table. Then he proceeded to turn the stove off and put the hot pan at the back burner to let it cool down. "Then after breakfast, you can give him your gift."

"Oh my gosh. You two made me breakfast, and got me a gift?" Mark asked with a soft gasp. "You are just spoiling me today, aren't you?" He asked in a coo, lightly tickling Ethan's stomach. It earned him a giggle, which made him smile even bigger. Then, he set the younger male down on his feet before he moved to sit down at the table.

Ethan had, thankfully, just finished the card when Mark had interrupted. It was an adorable handmade card that Little Ethan had done almost entirely by himself, though the writing on the inside seemed to have been written by Tyler. It had a cute hand drawn picture of the two of them together on the front of it, with a lot of hearts of course.

He was a bit shy as he handed it over to his Daddy, hoping that Mark would actually like it. He slipped his thumb into his mouth, his nervousness starting to become more obvious.

Mark happily accepted the card, placing it on the table for a few seconds so he could carefully tug his Little into his lap. He picked it up again and a smile was back on his lips (though it never really left). "Sweetheart, this is beautiful." He said softly, kissing his fading blue hair.

He opened it up and nearly started to tear up at just all of the thoughtful words and all of the time that was probably put into the card. "I love it baby boy. Thank you." He added in a whisper, putting the card back down to hug Ethan properly. He also sent Tyler a look as if to slightly thank him as well.

Once the emotional few moments passed, the three of them moved on and began to enjoy their breakfast together. Mark allowed Ethan to sit in his lap, just for this special occasion anyways, as they ate and made small talk.

After they had finished eating, and Mark had cleaned Ethan up as best as he could while Tyler cleaned up the table a bit, the Little than got up to get Mark's gift for him.

"Why do I feel like this was your idea?" Mark asked Tyler once Ethan was out of the room. He raised an eyebrow moving to help Tyler with the dishes. "You really didn't have to go through all of this trouble. I-"

"Mark." Tyler interrupted, shaking his head. "Ethan wanted to do all of this. He wanted to set everything up, and make sure it was all perfect. For you." He continued on. "He talked to me ahead of time, told me what he wanted to do, and I just kind of...helped along the way." He added. "You have an amazing Little, who cares about you a lot."

Mark could feel himself start to tear up again, but before he could comment on what Tyler had to say, Ethan was running back in with a small bag in his hand. He moved away from the sink again to sit down at the table.

Ethan sat back down in Mark's lap again, adjusting a bit so he was sitting sideways. He then offered the bag to Mark, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "I hope y-you like it, Daddy." He said. "Uncle Ty helped me wif it."

"I'm sure I'm going to love it." Mark replied, keeping one arm wrapped around Ethan's waist to make sure he didn't fall off his lap. His other hand got to work opening the present, which was quite a difficult task. Soon enough though, he held a small, jewelry type box. He furrowed his eyebrows, but used his free hand to open it up.

What was inside the box was something that Mark hadn't been expecting. It was a rectangular shaped silver keychain, with the words '#1 Daddy' on the front of it. "Eth..." He breathed out, his tears threatening to fall by now.

"Look on the back, Daddy." Ethan mumbled out, before his thumb slipped back into his mouth.

Mark blinked back his tears, but lifted up the keychain to do as he was told. He flipped it around, reading over the engraved words on the back that read 'Mark Fischbach' on the top line, followed by 'Love, your Little blue boy' on the next line. "This is beautiful baby boy. I love it." He put the box down to pull Ethan in for another tight hug.

Mark didn't think anything would be able to top this as their first Father's Day together

And he couldn't help but to think about the fact that he had one of the best Littles ever.

**The next one-shot I post will be another request. I've been slowly working away on my next chapter too. And again, thank you guys so much for sticking around and for dealing with me. It means a lot! Love ya'll.**

**Stay cranky. Buh-bye for now!**


	7. Septiishu (Request 5)

**Heyo! So, I got two requests based on Septiishu...which means two different one-shots! Yay XD I've never written Septiishu before, so I'm excited to give it a shot. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**This first one that I'm writing is based off of two videos that Jack posted on his Twitter. Of course, I'm talking about the ' _Jack in the Box_ ' videos (that's what I call them. And I'm sure a lot of other people call them that too.). I actually wanted to write a one-shot based off of this, so thank you to Maxiemoo01 for this request! And I hope you enjoy it (: (Sorry if Wiishu is kind of out of character)**

Jack always hated packing. Whether it was packing for a convention, or to visit some close by friends, or to actually moving, packing was the worst for him. He just wished it could have been easier to do. He was honestly glad that, at least this time, he had his girlfriend by his side.

Well, he supposed he should say girlfriend/Mommy. The two had talked about it for quite a while, but they only decided on actually adding it to their relationship only a month ago. And so far, Jack had to admit that he loved it. It was his first time having an actual Mommy to take care of him. He had never even told his last girlfriend about this side of him.

He was even happier the first time himself and Signe had moved in together. But it was going to be so weird for him to move to the United Kingdom. He had never moved outside of Ireland. He knew Signe would help him though, just as he had tried to help and comfort her when she moved from Denmark.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He looked up from his spot on the couch, connecting his eyes with Signe's . "Hey babe." He hummed out, carefully pulling her into his lap. "Sorry I kind of...stopped packing." He added on shyly. "Wanted a small breather..."

Signe shook her head, ruffling up Jack's hair a bit. She could tell that Jack had started to get tired of it, and she didn't really blame him. "It's okay sweetheart." She replied. "I guess we should have taken a break sooner." She added on in a teasing tone.

Jack let out a small chuckle, moving to rest his forehead against his girlfriend's shoulder. "I'm fine. I just hate packing." He whined out, nose scrunched up a bit. So far, they had managed to get a few rooms completely packed up, and had been working on their offices when he had decided to wander off.

"You've only said that a few times now. And that was just today." Signe teased, poking his side lightly. When it earned her a giggle, she decided to poke a few more times at his sides before she eventually began to tickle him.

Jack continued to giggle as he tried to squirm away from her fingers, bringing his forehead away from her shoulder. He had already been close to slipping, but now it was even worse with her tickling him. It was a weakness of his. "M-Mommy, stop!" He squealed out, the giggles still slipping out from between his lips. His eyes seemed to widen though when he heard what he had said. "I-I..." He began to speak up again, to try and save himself.

Signe paused herself, her fingers still resting on his sides. She gave a gentle smile, now resting her hands fully on his sides. She then moved to sit down beside him, reversing the order by carefully pulling him into her lap. Thankfully, he wasn't that much bigger than her, and she was able to handle his weight. She had done it a few times before. "It's okay, my little leprechaun." She replied in a soft voice, rubbing his back now in a soothing way.

Jack hid his face in his hands now, though he didn't try and deny that he was indeed slipping. He hadn't wanted to though, since he had wanted to stay Big to help pack. "I'm not Little right now." He murmured out quietly, uncovering his face. He looked away from her, knowing she could easily tell when he was lying.

"Really? Are you sure you aren't?" Signe asked in a soft voice, pressing a light kiss to his bright red cheek. "We can start packing up your plushies, if you want. And we can make sure they're all safe and comfortable for the ride to England." She suggested, looking up at him.

Jack chewed on his bottom lip gently, shifting on her lap a bit before he gave a nod of his head. He didn't have to be in his Little headspace to pack his plushies, he supposed. He moved to get up off Signe's lap, and nearly ended up on the floor. He stumbled a bit but thankfully caught his footing . He glanced over at Signe, a cheeky smile on his lips and a light blush on his cheeks. "I'm okay." He reassured. "Can we go pack now?"

Signe raised an eyebrow, though she nodded her head and took one of Jack's hands in her own in a gentle way. "Of course, little one." She replied in a soft tone, though her accent was quite thick. She followed after Jack, as he headed to his Little room.

Jack, however, was distracted by the boxes now. He let go of Signe's hand as he headed into his room. He had never seen so many boxes in one room. Would he even need all of these boxes for his Little stuff?

Signe hadn't been paying attention, moving to a corner of the room to get started on packing. She started to pack up his diapers and pull-ups into one box, knowing he would be too embarrassed to do it himself. As she did so, she heard a few noises. Similar to boxes being ruffled around. She didn't look up until the noises came to a stop. She furrowed her eyebrows when she no longer saw Jack anywhere in the room. She, however, saw a box standing up. And it looked like it was almost the perfect height for a certain Jack to hide in.

She hesitated, before she quietly took out her phone. She turned it on video mode, focusing on the box. She was just about to open her mouth, when she heard a small giggle come from the box. She tried to hide her own laugh, covering her mouth as she listened to her silly Little.

Jack couldn't seem to contain himself any longer, getting even more giggly. "Oh no. Where did Sean go?" He asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question. He didn't give anytime to answer, for a few seconds later he was popping out from the box. "Surprise! I was here all along."

Signe had to admit that it had scared her a bit, though she let out a laugh when she had stopped recording and slipped her phone back into her pocket. "I had no idea you were in the room still!" She gasped out, eyes wide. Of course, she was playing along to make Jack happy. "Looks like my little Jack In the box has found his own way to make packing fun." She added on in a coo, making her way over to him to ruffle up his hair.

Jack's nose scrunched up when his hair was ruffled. "I tricked you, Mommy." He replied, an almost proud smile on his face. He put the top half of the box off to the side, before he realized his problem and looked back up at Signe. "I can't get out…." He murmured with a soft yawn.

Signe let out another small chuckle, caressing Jack's cheek fondly. "I'll help you out, baby boy. Then, it's a certain Little leprechaun's naptime." She replied. There was still plenty more of packing to be done, but she knew Jack needed a break and she really didn't mind.

She helped Jack out of the box, and helped him change into a comfortable, soft onesie. Then she tucked him and Sam into bed, giving them both a gentle kiss. She turned his nightlight on, which was in the shape of a cake of course, before finally leaving the room. "Love you, Jack."

**Sorry if this was kind of just…random. But anyways, this is one Septiishu request done. Onto the next :p I currently have quite a bit on the go, so one-shots might take a bit longer. I have one from months ago I still have to finish, and now I have a list of new ones I'm still completing. Plus, I'm also working on Chapter 16. Exciting stuff!**

**I can't thank y'all enough for sticking by me and enjoying my stories. But I'm gonna say it anyways. Thank you (: **

**Buh-bye for now!**


	8. Septiishu Req 6 (Mother's Day)

**Back again with another request! Sorry about the slight delay. I'm currently working on chapter 16, and I'm working on a new piece of writing with my friend/editor which I'm excited about (: **

**Anyways, this is another Septiishu request from Pretty Boy on WattPad, and it is based off of Mother's Day. I felt bad for doing a Father's Day one-shot, so I thought this would be a good time to do a Mother's Day one now. Even though…I'm a few months late. Whoops. I hope you all enjoy!**

Jack hadn't lead on that he had had anything planned for Mother's Day. In the past, the two of them hadn't done much anyways. There was also the fact that they usually weren't together to celebrate the holiday. But this time… it was going to be different.

He was excited because ever since the two of them had moved in together, they had both seemed to have become even happier. Jack loved the fact that he was able to spend more time being Little, since he often had a hard time slipping when he lived alone. And Signe loved being able to slip into Mommy mode more often too. She could actually keep an eye on Jack, and make sure that he was behaving properly and taking care of himself. They really did make the perfect duo in both aspects; as a couple and as a Little and Mommy.

And now finally, the day to appreciate his Mommy was here.

Jack had gone to bed the night before at a fairly decent time, still feeling Big. He had hoped that he would stay Big so he could properly prepare for everything. He had already gotten his gift together for her, which included a cute card and a picture that he had drawn for her. The gift that he had found wasn't necessarily a Mom gift. He had, instead, gotten her a cute little picture frame to put in one of his favourite pictures of the two of them (a selfie they had taken with the two of them wearing flowercrowns).

The next morning, he planned on making her breakfast too. Which is what he did. He was the first one awake, so he used it to his advantage by trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. He got up out of bed, tugging on a baggy sweater since he had slept shirtless, before he headed out of their bedroom. He rubbed at his eyes a bit, feeling pretty Big.

He made his way into his recording room which is where he had hidden Signe's gift. Then he made his way into the kitchen, placing said gift on the table before he ran a hand through his hair to try and fix it up as best as he could. He went over to the sink to wash his hands, letting out another small yawn.

He was feeling excited, and he wondered if maybe that's why he had started slipping. He could feel that his mind was starting to get quiet, almost… too quiet, as he began to start cooking breakfast. He started with some eggs and bacon, having to focus all his attention on it.

He managed to properly cook three eggs sunny side up without breaking the yolk, and cooked a few pieces of bacon as well before he moved onto the pancakes. This is when things took a messy turn. He had to make the pancake mix first, and it resulted in more flour getting on himself and the floor rather than in the bowl. He also managed to drop an egg on the floor too.

Eventually, he was able to follow the instructions to make the pancake mix properly. He put some olive oil in the pan, swirling it around to make sure the pancakes wouldn't burn when he put the mix in. He poured enough batter into the pan for a medium sized pancake, before he went to get the orange juice out of the fridge.

He chewed on his bottom lip a bit as he went through the fridge to try and find said orange juice. Apparently, he had taken too long because while he was at the fridge, a burning smell reached his nose. He furrowed his eyebrows, glancing towards the stove. His eyes widened when he saw the smoke, and soon the sound of the fire alarm was filling the room.

Jack let out a cough, fanning his hand in front of his face. The smell was already pretty strong. He let out a small noise as he moved to shut the stove off. He felt a bit guilty since he was sure that Signe was awake by now. There was no way she could have slept through such a loud noise.

Just as he was about to turn his attention to the smoke alarm, the blaring noise came to a sudden stop. He frowned and turned to see Signe standing on a chair, having easily turned the alarm off. He gave a sheepish look when he saw her, a light blush on his cheeks. "Mornin'..." He greeted quietly. His voice was a bit softer and smaller than usual, which was the only indication that he had slipped into his headspace.

Signe let out a soft chuckle, carefully climbing off the chair before she made her way over to Jack. "Hi sweetheart." She greeted. "Why were you trying to make breakfast? You know you're too little for that." She cooed, caressing his cheek gently. She gave him a light kiss on the forehead, before she teasingly ruffled up his hair.

Jack blushed brightly at the comment, looking down at his feet to avoid her eyes. He hadn't even said all that much, and yet Signe somehow knew that he had slipped. "'M not too Little." He argued in a cute sort of tone, a pout on his lips.

Signe raised an eyebrow, before she let out a small chuckle. "You are Mommy's big boy but what's the rule about the stove? No touching when you slip or when you feel like you're slipping. The stove is dangerous, love." She explained in a gentle tone, her hand on his shoulder. She was glad that at least he had been able to turn the stove back off.

"I-I wasn't Little b'fore." Jack explained, his eyes wide. He hadn't meant to cause any problems. He had wanted all of this to go smoothly. "I made othew food, but when I starteded on the pancakes, I stawted slippin'…." He added, pointing to the plates on the kitchen table. The gift was still sat beside Signe's plate, and he hoped that it would all click for her.

Signe glanced over at the table when he pointed towards it, the confusion written on her face now. She saw the gift, and her confusion got even worse. It wasn't their anniversary. It wasn't her birthday. So…what was the gift for? "Jack…." She turned back to look at her little boy.

Jack let out a small giggle, realizing that she hadn't put the pieces together. "Happy Mothew's Day!" He announced, his hands raised up.

Signe's face softened, and she let out another soft coo at the words. "Thank you sweetheart." She said softly, pulling him into a gentle hug. She rubbed his back, pressing another kiss to his bright green hair. "Next time though...leave the cooking to me."

**Another request done (: I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Also, for those who didn't read my recent post, I just wanted to give you all a heads up that the requests are closed right now. I have a lot to finish still, and I have a lot more story ideas on my mind.**

**Buh-bye for now :) **


	9. Septiplier (Request 7)

**Hey. Sorry for the delay guys. I got sucked into the Harry Potter and the Dream Daddy fandoms. I am finally back to complete these requests though! :D Also, just kind of… pretend Mark still lives at his house with the pool in this one-shot. Thaaanks :)**

**This one is another Septiplier fanfiction. Thank you to seankinks on WattPad for the request! Sorry if it's a little rusty.**

Mark was starting to get impatient. Jack had come to America to visit, and yet he felt like he was being ignored. He knew that they had had a lot of fun, but he really just wanted his boyfriend to himself. It made it even worse that he hadn't been able to have any Little/Daddy time with his Irish boyfriend either. Every time they went to do something, someone was always with them. Or whenever they were trying to take it easy, someone would come over and interrupt their alone time.

Right now, was an example of that. They were currently at Mark's house, but Tyler, Ethan, Amy and Kathryn were all still over. Everyone, excluding Mark, was gathered outside by the pool, enjoying the nice weather.

Mark didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to last without getting too upset. It wasn't like he meant to be needy. He didn't want to annoy Jack. He glanced up when he hard his name, having been unaware that they had come back into the living room. He realized that the group must have been trying to get his attention. "Sorry. I must've zoned out." He mumbled out, a slight blush on his cheeks. "What's up?" He asked, now that his attention had been brought back.

Jack gave Mark a somewhat concerned look, making his way over to him and joining him on the couch. "We were just wondering if you wanted to go for a swim with us." He replied, ruffling up Mark's hair in a teasing sort of way. "I'll keep you safe from the pool sharks."

"No. I… have some editing stuff to do." Mark replied, his eyes focused on the ground in front of them. He moved to get up, but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto his arm and tugging him back down. "Never mind, I guess." He mumbled out, trying to, unsuccessfully, cross his arms over his chest.

"You guys can go without us." Jack said, a gentle hand still wrapped around Mark's arm. "We'll be out in a few minutes." He added.

The two of them watched as the others left them alone, going back outside.

Mark continued to keep his gaze on the floor, feeling Jack's hand finally slip from his arm. He fiddled with his sleeves gently, waiting for Jack to start scolding him. A slight silence followed, causing him to send a side glance Jack's way.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, moving to caress Mark's face so that he could actually get his boyfriend to look at him. "You've been awfully quiet, baby boy." He commented, giving the other a small smile. "And you've been giving us all attitude too."

"Wow. You actually noticed." Mark mumbled out in reply, rolling his eyes as he did so. It seemed to catch them both by surprise though, and the guilt instantly hit him as he felt Jack's hand slip from his face. "I-I…"

"What has gotten into you?" Jack asked, giving Mark a look of disbelief. "Your attitude has been unbelievable today." He got up from the couch, moving to stand in front of Mark to make himself seem more intimidating. He put his hands on his hips, waiting for Mark to lift his head up.

Mark finally did so, seeing the look on Jack's face. He felt even more guiltier now, chewing on his bottom lip gently. "'M sorry Daddy." He whispered in reply. "I-I didn't mean to, but… I've missed you."

Jack's face softened when he heard the name, making his way closer to Mark. He knelt in front of Mark, placing his hands on the other's knees. "Bud, I've been here the whole time. How can you miss me when I'm not even gone?"

"I-I… wan' you all to myself. No friends. Just us two. I haven't been able to s-since you got here." Mark explained, sniffling softly. It sounded so stupid to his ears now, but Jack seemed to finally understand.

"Baby, why didn't you say anything?" Jack asked, moving his hands from his knees to caress Mark's face again. "I can tell them you aren't feeling good, yeah? And then we can spend the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies." He offered, his voice dipping down into a bit of a coo in hopes to get Mark to giggle.

It made Mark smile, which was better than nothing. He gave a small nod of his head at the offer. He knew it was selfish, but he really did want to spend the rest of the night cuddling with his Daddy.

"I'll be right back baby boy, okay?" Jack hummed out, pressing a light kiss to his cheek before he made his way out to the backyard to talk to the others again.

It was a half an hour later, and the couple found themselves cuddled up on the couch just as Jack had promised.

Mark had been changed into some footie pajamas, and he currently had a pacifier bobbing between his lips. He was carefully laid on top of Jack, the Irish male's arms wrapped around him.

Jack was running his fingers through Mark's fluffy hair, his own eyes on the TV as they watched 'Big Hero 6'. He smiled a bit to himself, as he could pretty much feel Mark starting to drift off in his arms. He hadn't realized how much he needed some alone time with his baby boy until now.

A thought crossed his mind, as he felt Mark finally drift off in his arms. He should have gotten the others to leave sooner.

**I'm sorry that this is kinda lame and short XD I hope you guys still enjoyed it though! :D**

**Buh-bye for now!**


	10. SigneMale Reader (Request 8)

**So...yes. I've gone a little bit out of order today. I wanted to write the fanfictions that I have ideas for already, instead of being stumped on trying to come up with ideas. I hope you guys understand! I will, eventually, get to all of your requests anyways :) **

**This one is a Signe/Male reader request by GayJayy on WattPad. I found the prompt for this on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Prompt: Person A & B are watching TV and after a while A closes their eyes. Thinking they are asleep, B starts watching their favourite animated movie from when they were a kid, not knowing that A is wide awake and trying not to laugh at how adorable it is that B still likes kiddie movies.

Just because I haven't written anything like this before, I figured I should write a legend?:

Y/N ~ Your Name

Y/H/C ~ Your Hair Colour

* * *

Signe and Y/N were having a nice night in together as a couple. The two had planned on having a nice night out, maybe even going for a late-night walk or to the drive-in. But of course, as they were just about to walk out the door, it started to rain heavily. Neither of them minded staying indoors though, which led to them curled up on the couch as Signe ran her fingers through her boyfriend's Y/H/C hair.

Y/N had allowed Signe to choose a movie for them to watch together and he wasn't surprised when she had decided to go towards the romantic comedy category on Netflix. He didn't mind watching romantic comedies with her though. If he was being honest, he would watch anything for Signe. He just enjoyed spending time with her, no matter what they did.

Signe had decided on the movie 'Princess Bride', since she happened to know it was one of Y/N's favourites. She could tell by the grin that slipped onto his lips that she had made the right choice. And she had to admit that she had grown to love the movie too.

Y/N pressed a small kiss to Signe's cheek, feeling pleased with her choice. He didn't say anything though as he got comfortable with his arm around Signe's shoulders, using his free hand to drape a blanket over Signe's lap.

Both of their heads turned back to the movie as it began and settled in for the next hour and a half.

* * *

It was about half-way through the movie, when Signe turned to make a comment to Y/N, when she noticed that the other's eyes were shut. She raised an eyebrow, focusing on his face for a few seconds to see if he was truly asleep.

When he didn't seem to move at all, she got the remote for the Netflix box to change the movie. She tried not to move too much, not wanting to wake her partner up. She stopped 'Princess Bride', and began to look through the categories until she found the cartoon category. She scrolled through them, her heart set on one movie in particular. It was one she hadn't seen for a while, and she had been wanting to re-watch it for a few months now.

What she didn't know was that Y/N was still awake. He had simply just closed his eyes for a few minutes. When he felt Signe start to move around though, he kept his eyes shut. He wanted to know what she was doing, but he didn't want to give away the fact that he was still awake.

And all was going fine with his plan too, until he heard a familiar noise. He heard some upbeat music playing, that he knew. He was tempted to wait a few minutes, trying to put a title to said music. There were a few odd noises, such as, what sounded like, a monster's roar, and then soon to follow a child's scream.

Finally, he gave in. He couldn't help but to know what movie was now playing, causing him to open the eye that was furthest away from Signe. The last thing he expected to see was animated monsters moving along the screen. It caused him to nearly let out a string of laughter, but he tried his hardest to keep it in.

Soon, Y/N's other eye was opened as well, and he was able to turn his head just enough to be able to watch Signe enjoy the movie. He was having a harder time containing his laughter by now, as his shoulders began to shake a bit.

This finally seemed to catch Signe's attention, as she turned away from the movie to look towards her partner. Her own eyes widened when she found Y/N was wide awake, and watching her. She felt her cheeks heat up, and she brought her hands up to hid her face.

"Awwwe." Y/N couldn't help but to coo, bringing the small woman closer to his side. "You're watching 'Monster's Inc'? How cute." He continued to coo, poking her side softly.

"I..." Signe felt shy about being caught watching such a childish movie. She had been teased by her previous boyfriend for her love of animated movies, and now she was hesitant to show anyone else. She peeked out at Y/N from between her fingers, waiting for him to start teasing her. She was waiting for some sort of reaction anyways.

"God, I used to love this moving growing up." Y/N admitted, a small smile on his lips still. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to watch this film?" He asked. "I'm a sucker for old animated films." He added on, carefully pulling Signe's hands away from her face. "No need to be shy baby girl..."

"Wait. You... you still watch animated movies?" Signe asked, looking up at him.

Y/N furrowed his eyebrows, her wrists still gently in his hands. "Of course. These were awesome films growing up, and they're still awesome today. Nothing wrong with liking them." He replied, moving in to press a kiss to her forehead. "Though... it is pretty cute that you still enjoy them." He said, pulling her onto his lap.

Signe felt a lot better now, as she cuddled back into him. She hadn't known what type of reaction to expect, but she was glad that he hadn't teased her. A smile was back on her lips as she focused on the movie that continued to play on the TV screen still. "I love you." She mumbled out softly.

Y/N smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her a bit tighter to give her a light squeeze. "I love you too." He mumbled out, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

The two fell silent after that, as the movie played on.

They'd have to have a lot more date nights that involved animated movies, that was for sure.

**I feel like I get worse at trying to end these things. Like...? How do...?**

**Anyways, this was another small request that I as finally able to finish! I still have quite a few to go too. Thank you all so much for being understanding though, and having patience. (: **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Buh-Bye for now!**


	11. Update: Requests are closed!

Hey guys! Sorry for this random little author's note, but I figured I should make a quick one to let you guys know that:

Requests are now closed! Thank you so much to the people who sent some in. And I will get to them, I promise. But I currently have eleven youtube related requests to work on, and four Dream Daddy requests to work on. So, sadly, I have to close my requests.

Not only do I have requests to work on, but I also have my stories and ideas that I want to work on as well. I'm hoping to update ABDL Markimoo soon but...well, we'll have to see how far I get :p

Thank you guys so much for your support, and I appreciate all of you guys so much!  
I'm hoping to have some more requests done by the end of the week, so stay tuned for that! :D

I'll see you guys later! Buh-Bye!


End file.
